Jack: Shy to Fly
by Kaeyla Blynne
Summary: The story of Jack's lovelife and friendships. Based on HM64. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Jack: Shy to Fly  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jack stared across his fields, checking for animals. "Nope," he muttered. He ran inside and got out his watering can. Carrying it over to his pond, he filled it up. He only had a few shabby patches of potatos, turnips, and grass. He had found these in the shed, hoping to make money with them so he could buy more.  
  
Jack had just moved into town a few days ago. He didn't have any friends; he was extremely shy. To make some friends, Jack decided to go to the Bar this night. He might make some friends, or investors, or even...naw, no girl would like me, he thought.  
  
After watering everything, Jack walked over to the woods and picked up some berries, herbs, and mewdicinal herbs. Putting them in his pack, he walked over to the gnome's cave. He went inside and sat there talking to the three gnomes for a while. They were nice to talk to, if you can speak pig-latin.  
  
After about an hour of chat with the elves, he handed each one a present and walked on. He chopped some wood with his newly acquired ax, and heaved it home. He walked into town, heading for the bar. Suddenly, this cute girl popped out of nowhere, saying, "Hi! You must be Jack! I heard all about you! You moved into that farm where Old James used to work before he died. Here are some seeds, they are potato and turnip. Good luck!"  
  
"Umm...thanks," he replied. But she was gone.  
  
He continued on his path towards the bar. He reached the entrance and stepped in. The noise was loud, and there was somebody there singing. Some red headed girl. He stepped up to the bar and asked, "um...Red Wine, um... please..."  
  
"Sure! Here ya go sir! Enjoy! That'll be thurry-hunderd-bigguns!"  
"How much did you say?"  
In a dark voice, the tender replied, "300 bucks, man, or you are outta here." Jack shuffled around in his pocket, and found only 267 gold. Oh crap, he thought. He handed it to the man, and luckily, he obviously didn't have a good education. "Thanks, new guy!"  
  
Jack took a seat at the bar and sipped the rich drink. Enjoying it thoroughly, he sat for hours savoring the drink, knowing it would be a while before he could have another. Suddenly, this beautiful girl with golden brown hair and blonde streaks walked up to me, like an angel's approach. "Want a refill? I know who you are, you moved into that old ranch a few days ago. Welcome to the town!"  
  
"Thanks...I really..um...needed that. I need a friend, I am very shy....and....um....sorry....nevermind. Thank you- um- what's your name?"  
"Karen. What's your name?"  
"Thank you, Karen. My name is Jack. Nice to...um...meet you."  
  
Karen winked and left to refill some more glasses. Jack quickly finished his Red Wine and decided to leave this commotion. There were way to many people there, socializing, for him to enjoy any more of it.  
  
Jack trudged home, meeting his dog at the Ranch entrance. He checked his mailbox. "Bills, bills... wait! What's that red letter?" Jack hastily opened it. It read,  
  
I need a guy,  
I don't care if he's shy.  
You need a girl,  
to fill up your world.  
We both need friends,  
to bring joy to the end.  
Welcome to the town,  
and to find me, just look around!  
  
"YES! SOMEBODY LIKES ME!!" Jack chanted as he shot his fist in the air. At least there's a chance!  
  
Mira, Jack's dog, came running up to him, licking his face. Walking into his small house, he put away all his tools. He grabbed a berry from the freezer, and had that for dinner. He looked at the television. Rain tomorrow. He peeked at the clock, emberassed at the time. 3:56AM. Crap. But oh well, tommorow I will find that girl. YES!!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued.............. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack: Shy to Fly  
Chapter 2  
!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*!~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!  
  
Jack woke up. Looking at his watch, he realized that it was already 9 o' clock. He guessed that he slept in for two reasons: one, he was drunk. Two, he was up until four in the morning. Suddenly remembering that his mission today was to find that girl, he got up, got dressed, and headed outside.  
  
Jack looked over his plants and ridded his garden of a few pests. Then he headed out of his ranch, towards town. He turned left, hoping to maybe meet her at Green's farm.  
  
Karen and Ann were outside, sitting on horses, chatting and giggling. When they saw him, Ann whispered something in to Karen's ear and they both giggled. Jack flushed red with emberassment. After a moment of recovery, he asked, "Excuse me... have either of you... girls... send me a letter yesterday?"  
  
Karen winked at Ann and said, "I didn't!"  
  
Ann agreed.  
  
"Umm, okay... I ... have some... stuff to do... bye..." Jack said, quickly turning around as he blushed- again. He walked out of the farm, stumbling over a sheep, feeling the girls' eyes on him, hearing more giggling. His face, if possible, shone with even darker red. When he got out of the Green Ranch, he sprinted all the way home.  
  
As Jack entered his Ranch, he checked his mailbox. Not a thing. He decided to go to the beach and relax. He called Mira to follow him, and left. Maybe I can catch some fish, he thought.  
  
When he got to the beach, his jaw dropped in suprise. There was a swimming competition going on! He hoped he could enter- swimming was of his stronger points.  
  
Putting his hand to his forehead, he looked for someone to ask about entering. He saw an official looking man, and asked him. "May I register?" Jack asked the man.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Name?"  
  
"Jack Keytun."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Twenty one."  
  
Writing something on his clipboard, he said, "Ok. You're in. Here is what to do: Go and line up with those guys over there," he said, ponting to a group of sinewy men. "When the whistle blows, swim over to the buoy, grab it, and swim back to shore. First person back wins. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. Got it," Jack nodded.  
  
Jack joined the contestant line after taking off his shirt (he had worn his swim trunks as pants). He could tell the contest was about to start, because the cheering had died down. He heard the official looking man saying: "5...4...3...2...1!" and he dove in.  
  
Resolute, yet knowing he couldn't beat those muscular men, he swam in breakneck speed. He eventually reached the buoy, and grabbed it. He went under and flipped, turning around. He swam back as fast as he could, hoping to at least not get last place.  
  
As he neared the shore, Jack was aware of the loud cheering. His name was being chanted! As he walked up the shoreline, he saw the others waaaay back. Someone was shaking his hand, and someone else handed him a trophy and a bag. Looking in the bag, he found 10,000 G!  
  
After many congratulations, Jack went home, happy and tired. His smile widened as a cute girl with brown hair and brown eyes came up to him and said, "Good job, handsome! Congratulations!"  
  
When he entered his Ranch, he realized he left his dog at the beach! 


End file.
